1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to surgical devices and, more particularly, relates to a surgical access portal apparatus incorporating a sponge for use during a minimally invasive surgical procedure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Minimally invasive surgical procedures including endoscopic, arthroscopic, and laparoscopic procedures permit surgery to be performed on organs, tissues, and vessels far removed from an opening within the tissue. These procedures generally require that any instrumentation inserted into the body be sealed, e.g., provisions may be made to ensure that gases and/or liquids do not enter or exit the body through the incision as, for example, in surgical procedures utilizing insufflating or irrigating fluids. These procedures typically employ surgical instruments which are introduced into the body through a cannula. The cannula has a seal assembly associated therewith. The seal assembly is intended to form a substantially fluid tight seal about the instrument to preserve the integrity of the established surgical site.